Blah Blah Vampire Emergency Blah Season 5
by nhwriter
Summary: Russell Edgington is on the loose again sending Sookie, Bill and Eric on the run. What happened to Tara? Jason and Steve Newlin? Picks up where season four left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries are the property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I make no financial gains, just have fun playing with their characters.

**A/N:** So, here I am again with another True Blood fic born out of sheer frustration. I struggled to finish the last one for Season three, but when the actual season aired, it just killed all the inspiration. Season four cemented what bugs me the most about this show...lack of focus on the main story lines. I know I'm not alone in this sentiment, but I know I won't get what I want either. It's a shame really, the show has so much potential, but it doesn't seem to know that. Thank goodness for fanfic!

Anyway, this story picks up where the last season left off. I've heard a few spoilers, and I may or may not use them. Just know one thing, I'm not going to spend too much time on the minor story lines, so I have a job to do with all the dangling lines season four left for me to sort out. But I love a challenge. Please let me know what you think, your reviews are much appreciated.

**Special thanks** to SouthernLady for her magnificent beta skills...she did it for me even without any naked Eric scenes. What a trooper!

**Blah Blah, Vampire Emergency, Blah-True Blood Season Five**

**Season 5-Episode One**

**Halloween Night-12:30 am-Bill Compton's House**

"What a bitch," Eric said dryly as he eyed the remains of Nan Flanagan - the former voice and face of the AVL and the Authority.

Bill found himself chuckling with the only living Sheriff left in Louisiana, and simultaneously wondered at the irony of the unlikely affinity they shared. He knew Eric had his own agenda, but surprisingly they seemed to be in agreement more and more. It was odd, but having the oldest vampire in the state as an ally was a good thing.

"Help me clean this up, Sheriff. Most of my staff is dead and I can't leave it for the maid service to find in the morning," Bill noted, moving from behind his desk.

Eric raised a brow in automatic response to the very idea of cleaning, but on second thought, it was the most pragmatic thing to do. "I'll get rid of the bodies. You take care of that," he indicated to the puddle of goo at his feet. He would only go so far.

Bill grinned with amusement. "Fine."

Just as the two men were about to get to their tasks, a tidal wave of urgent desperation cried out to their blood.

"Sookie," Eric and Bill spoke in unison.

"I'm going," Eric declared, already at the door.

"Wait! She wants us to leave her alone. We should honor that," Bill insisted.

"You honor it," Eric replied, taking off at full speed, leaving Bill with little choice but

to follow in his wake.

Seconds later, Eric burst through Sookie's door, having only a moment to take in the bloody scene in the kitchen before Bill joined him to witness the same.

"Help her! You have to help her!" Sookie cried out as she clung to Tara's lifeless body.

Bill moved forward. "I don't know that we can, Sookie. Her injury looks too severe," he explained as gently as he could.

"No! She can't be dead. Please! One of you give her your blood. We have to try," Sookie pleaded.

Wordlessly, Eric approached the opposite side of Tara's prone form and bit into his wrist as he knelt onto the kitchen floor. He didn't give a shit about Tara in the slightest, and would have given no thought at all to her death. But Sookie cared and that was reason enough.

Sookie and Bill watched intently as Eric placed his wounded wrist in Tara's mouth. After a few seconds, he stretched his free hand and let it rest over Tara's heart.

He met Sookie's hopeful gaze with uncertainty. "Your friend is beyond the point of resuscitation by my blood. I can attempt to make her vampire, if you wish, but I can't promise you it will work."

New tears began to spring from Sookie's eyes as her face crumbled into despair. "Oh, God! I don't know! Tara hates vampires."

"Do it," Lafayette spoke decisively. No one had even noticed him enter the kitchen, and it didn't take him long to realize what was happening. "I done lost one person I love today, ain't no fuckin' way I'm losing another, and I don't give a goddamn if she's pissed off when she wakes up a vampire. Just do it."

Sookie nodded her assent to Eric, and he got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's house<strong>

If Steve Newlin—newly made vampire—thought popping out his fangs would strike mortal fear in Jason Stackhouse, he would be terribly let down. Jason let out a whooping laugh. He tried to regain control, for a moment, only to lose it again in a fit of giggles.

"Oh man, this is fuckin' priceless!" Jason finally raved, when he regained his power of speech. "Reverend Newlin, a vampire! The ironing of it is just...freakin' awesome!"

"It's IRONY, you moron," Newlin scowled and clicked his fangs back in. "Invite me in."

Jason was still trying to suss out irony vs. ironing, but snapped back to the moment at Steve's demand.  
>"The hell? Call me a moron and ask for invite? Here's your invite, fucktard!" he shouted and slammed the door shut.<p>

"Dang it," Steve muttered from outside Jason's house. He silently chided himself for being such an inept vampire and thought maybe he should have tried glamouring right away-except he hadn't quite mastered that skill. He drew in a heavy sigh and squared his shoulders. The good reverend still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Jason," Newlin called sing-songy through the door. "You may want to open this door and invite me in. It's either that or I set your house on fire and burn you out."

After a moment, the door opened and Steve Newlin was looking down the barrel of a shotgun.

"One thing I learned from you, Newlin, wooden bullets. Set fire to my house and you are a big 'ol pile of nasty goo. Now, you ain't getting in my house, so whatever it is you want from me, you can tell me all about it from out there. And forget trying to glamour me, I am keeping my eyes locked on target," Jason made his proclamation in his best deputy sheriff voice, his eyes fixated on Newlin's heart.

Vampire Steve raised his hands in surrender. "Now, now. No need to get testy. I just wanted to have a little chat, is all. I need your help."

"Bullshit! You threatened to burn my house down with me inside it! That's not how you ask for help, dude. Even I know that."

Reverend Newlin looked down at his feet, he hated this. "You're right. That was bad. Look Stackhouse, Lord forgive me for saying it, but I _despise_ you. But the truth is, I didn't know where else to go. I can't go back to my church, my wife-no one will have me. The vampires? They want nothing to do with me either, I'm just the result of their sick sense of humor—a joke. You are the only human I know who doesn't hate vampires."

Jason furrowed his brow, taking his eyes off Newlin's unbeating heart momentarily to shake his head. "You're right, I don't hate vampires, I hate _you_. Why on earth would I help you?"

"Because you're a good man, Jason Stackhouse, that's why."

"Shit," Jason cursed as he lowered his gun. "I am a good man, but you still can't come inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Merlotte's<strong>

The wolf was on Sam in a flash, pinning him to the ground in one swift, efficient move. Instinctively, Sam turned on his side, avoiding the sharp canine fangs lunging for his face, but it still managed to latch onto his shoulder—the sickening sound of his own flesh tearing echoing in his ears. Sam cried out, closing his eyes tight while he desperately tried to focus on an image of something he could shift into before the wolf ripped his arm off. He changed into the first suitable beast he could think of.

Sam's bones thickened and his frame expanded with a quick series of crunching noises, his clothes shredded, and he felt the air shimmer as his skin hardened into leathery armor. The change had forced his attacker to lose its hold and one of its teeth with a surprised yelp. The wolf fell to the ground and tried to recover, but Sam charged forward with all the might of his new form, ramming the sharp horn on his snout in the stumbling wolf's belly. The rhinoceros threw back his head, holding the skewered werewolf up in the air like a demented shish kabob as it struggled and howled in anguish. After a few seconds, the whimpering died along with the wolf, and now Sam had the naked body of the man he'd fought in Marcus's garage gouged on his horned nose.

With a grunt, Sam shifted back into a man, and the body flopped to the ground in the process. Two naked men now that it was all over, only one was still breathing.

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's house<strong>

Sookie and Lafayette had moved into the living room couch while Bill and Eric handled things in the kitchen, taking care of Tara and disposing of Debbie Pelt's body. Sookie had passed the point of numb, and Lala was right there with her. They waited in silence, huddled together to form some semblance of comfort, so when the phone rang they nearly jumped out of their skins.

Sookie groaned as she got up to answer the offending ring across the room. "Hello?'

"Sookie, it's Alcide. Sorry to be callin' so late."

_Shit, shit, shit._ "It's not a problem. Everything okay?" she asked casually, trying not to

give away the fact she'd just murdered his girlfriend.

"No it ain't. I''ve been trying to reach Eric all night. Is he with you by any chance? I wouldn't be calling if it weren't important."

Relief flooded her body. "That's okay, he's here. Hold on a sec."

She made her way into the now clean kitchen, where Eric was just coming in from outside. Sookie gave him a worried look, and he raised an inquisitive brow.

"It's Alcide. He says it's important," she said, handing him the phone.

"Speak," Eric asked, skipping past the greeting. He listened for a moment and Sookie watched as his usual calm shifted suddenly to fury.

"Fuck! When...who...fuck!" Eric yelled into the receiver. He ended the call abruptly, and turned his eyes to Bill Compton, who was now standing beside Sookie.

"Russell Edgington is free. We have to get out of here...now!" Eric commanded, grabbing Sookie's arm and practically dragging her out the door. Bill sped into the living room to retrieve Lafayette.

Sookie felt her stomach drop when she heard the news. It was too much. "Seriously? Y'all didn't think he'd get loose? You should have killed him when you had the chance. But no! You had to have some kind of twisted revenge instead so now we're in danger...AGAIN!"

She was right about all of it, Eric knew, but that hardly mattered at the moment. "You can admonish me later to your hearts' content. Right now, we have to go." He told her as he ushered outside.

"Go where?" Sookie inquired, still petulant—this was all happening too fast.

"My place, sugar. Where else?" Lafayette answered wearily as he and Bill joined them outside. Lala handed Sookie her purse and car keys with a look of resignation that invited her to do the same.

She wanted to argue, dig in her heels and refuse to budge. She wanted to crawl in bed and sleep off this horrid day, let it fade away and put it all behind her. But the day was pig-headedly refusing to leave off being disastrous. She marched off without another word toward her car, muttering curses in her head while her three companions followed.

Piled in awkwardly like clowns at the circus, Sookie started the car. "Wait! What about Tara?" she asked before she put the car in gear. In all the clamor to leave, she'd nearly forgotten her.

In the front passenger seat, Eric closed his eyes—willing patience. Sookie's tendency towards compassion could get them killed, and in such close quarters, her tantalizing scent was overwhelming. There was nothing he could do about either of those facts, and it had him on edge. "Tara is fine. She's in the ground, and won't rise until tomorrow night. _Drive._"

"Okay, okay! I'm driving," she responded defensively pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, but she wasn't done asking questions. "I know she's in the ground, Eric, but what about when she wakes up? Are you gonna be there? What if you can't be because you're too busy dealing with Russell Edgington? Someone has to be there for her. Maybe I can do it."

"No!" came the immediate reply from both vampires present.

"Tara is my best friend. She would never hurt me," Sookie insisted, forgetting everything Tara had done recently to prove otherwise and earning an eye roll from towering blonde man sitting next to her.

Bill spoke up from the back seat, speaking in his most gentle tones. "A new born vampire is unpredictable at best. Their instincts are not yet under their control. You'd be..."

"Food," Lafayette supplied, not so gently.

"Well, yes. It isn't safe for you. A vampire needs to be there, perhaps I should call Jessica," Bill suggested.

"Enough. I will handle this; I am her maker. I won't let her rise alone and I have to say I'm insulted you'd think I'd abandon my own progeny," Eric rebuked both Sookie and Bill as he pulled out his cell phone and turned it on.

"Of course you wouldn't. I'm sorry, Eric," Sookie replied, feeling terrible for having doubted him. She reached over and placed her hand on his leg, and he covered it with his own, much larger hand. Apology accepted.

Bill had no such remorse, knowing Eric had essentially abandoned Pam for Sookie's sake.

"Your Majesty, you might want to call your child anyway. I do believe there's unfinished business in your office for her to handle," the sheriff advised helpfully, his irritation already past. Sookie's hand on his lap had lifted his spirits considerably.

"I will. Thank you, sheriff," the king replied, genuinely grateful for the idea.

"You are welcome, I'm sure."

Eric was studying his phone now. Not surprisingly, he had twenty missed calls, mostly from Pam and Alcide. The car was pulling up to Lafayette's place and he jumped out of the crammed space the instant the vehicle came to a stop. It was time to deal with Pam, and he preferred to do it without an audience. While the rest of the crew got out and walked up the hill, Eric stayed behind and placed his call.

She answered on the third ring. "Eric."

"Pamela," he said, mimicking the flatness of her tone.

Pam was silent for a moment. "Oh good, we know our names. I thought perhaps you'd forgotten mine, since you haven't answered any of my calls."

"Must've slipped my mind while Bill and I were being burned at the stake by Marnie's ghost, forgive me."

"What? Are you all right? What happened?" his child asked, appropriately concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you. I will explain another time. There's more pressing matters we need to discuss."

"Russell, yes I know. Alcide told me when he called looking for you. I shut down the club and now I'm at Ginger's house. Where are you, Eric?"

_There's my clever girl_, Eric thought proudly. But he knew things were still not right between them, and he was about to put her loyalty to the test.

"I'm safe for now, with Bill, Sookie and Lafayette...but this is not why I'm calling. I need you to do something for me, and trust me when I say I need you to do it without question or argument," he told her firmly, in an unmistakable way.

Pam stood in Ginger's gaudily appointed living room which held several shelves and curio cabinets filled with assorted collections; dolls, figurines of children with disturbing large eyes, elves, angels, fuzzy haired trolls, among other things. If it was tacky, Ginger not only had it, she had it in all shapes, sizes and colors.

The vampiress had been examining a red-headed doll dressed in a blue gingham pinafore, but now she held it in a death grip. She knew what the timbre of her maker's voice and words meant, but it had been years since he'd spoken to her like this. Her loyalty was unwavering, and it hurt that he could even think to question it, or worse—make her prove it.

"I understand, go on," she replied evenly, masking her anguish.

"I made you a sister, and I need you to be there for her when she rises tomorrow night. She won't understand what has happened to her, I'm afraid. She was nearly dead when I made her—a bullet to her head. I'm not even sure if it will work, but I want you there nonetheless. I expect you to show her the same consideration I showed you at your birth, understood?"

_A sister! Was he serious? Was this to be her replacement? How could he do this?_ "Of course, _master_," she answered through gritted teeth, careful not voice any of her objections or questions out loud.

"Good," Eric's voice continued through the phone, maintaining its unyielding stance as he carefully instructed her to the location of his new child's resting place. He even made her repeat it all back to him, before he ended the call with one last, devastating blow. "By the way, I believe you are familiar with her already. Her name is Tara, Sookie's friend."

Ginger's doll met its doom as Pam crushed it into pieces with her hand. Poor thing never stood a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Lafayette's house-interior<strong>

Being back inside the house again made Lafayette fill with regret, and all he wanted to do was get out of there—but to where? The couch, the bed, the table, the porch—everything reminded him of Jesús. It didn't help that he was knee deep in vampire shit again, either. He'd insisted Sookie take his bed, but she wasn't ready to sleep or able, so they both sat quietly on the couch waiting for the vampires to finish with their calls. In spite of everything, Lala fell asleep minutes later—ghostly possession and death taking its toll.

Bill came inside, looking out of place and time with his stiff manners, and he took the seat nearest Sookie.

"Is everything okay with Jessica?" Sookie asked him, more out of a need to say something than actual concern. Jessica had made it very clear she didn't want Sookie's involvement in her life.

"Yes. She's taking care of some kingdom business for me, then she'll join me here to go to ground for the day. I'd rather have her with me, in case Russell comes after her in retaliation."

"What about Hoyt? Won't he be worried?"

Bill gave her a quizzical look, and smiled. "I guess you've been too preoccupied lately to notice, but Jessica ended things with Hoyt and moved back in with me. I have to say, it's rather nice having her back."

Sookie's cheeks warmed to a blush—she had been pretty busy occupying herself with Eric. "I'm glad for you then," she managed to say before changing the subject. "I think I better call Jason and Sam, and give 'em a heads up. I'll be back in a sec. I left my cell phone in the car."

She was up and over to the front door in seconds, but Eric opened the door from the other side before she could. Once again, she felt her face turn hot and the need to get outside became more urgent.

"Excuse me, please."

Eric looked down at her, "Excuse me, but it seems you are blocking _my_ way. Where do think you're going?"

"To get her phone. I will accompany her," Bill offered, suddenly appearing behind the flustered blonde—effectively boxing her in.

Not to be outdone, Eric counter offered. "Better yet, I will get it for her, or she can use one of ours. You are safer inside, Sookie."

"Aghhh! Enough already. The two of you are driving me crazy! Get out of my way, Eric," she demanded, pushing past him in a huff.

Bill and Eric watched for a bit as she stomped down the hill, and then followed at a respectful distance. By the time they reached the car, Sookie was retrieving her phone from the glove compartment. She turned around, shut the door with her hip and held up her cell for them to see. Her vampire escorts had managed once again to corner her, so she pushed her way through with an exasperated sigh. After a few steps, she stopped and turned around. Sure enough, Bill and Eric were practically following on her heels.

"This is ridiculous! I don't know if you are trying to protect me or competing for my attention or both, and I don't care. For pity's sake, quit it! Now, I'm going to walk over there," Sookie said pointing toward a broken fence about twenty feet away, "and make my calls. You both stay put until I'm done."

Wisely, her would-be beaus remained behind as she walked the short distance to the fence, shaking her head along the way as she thought about the situation. _Was I not clear when I ended things with them both? How did they not get the message? I might as well have not said a word for all the good it did, yeesh._

She reached the fence still lost in thought and absently looked at the cell phone in her hand before remembering exactly why she had walked there. Sookie peeked over her shoulder at the two oddly still men behind her, glowing in the light of the moon like beautiful statues, and she smiled. She couldn't help it.

"Hello, sweet fairy," Sookie heard Russell Edgington say in front of her as he grabbed her and bit into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries are the property of Alan Ball, HBO and Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing...**

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay, I lost power for a week in the Oct. storm, and I've been playing catch up since. On the plus side, with no power or lights, I had nothing better to do than plot out this story, so I made good use of that down time.

Please note I have incorporated some characters who've been cast for next season in this fic, so spoiler alert. Of course, I have no idea how the show will use them.

This chapter contains a bit of lemon...

Also, thanks as always to Southernlady for her beta skills, and she should be happy...nekkid Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>Lafayette's front yard<strong>

The next few seconds passed in a dizzying flurry of activity. As soon as Russell's fangs hit her neck, Sookie's hands lit up bright as the sun and she sent her attacker flying backward. But she didn't see how far he went (15 feet) or how Bill fought ferociously to prevent the former king from pursuing her, because she was a thousand feet up in the sky and still climbing, She was going too fast to see anything at all.

Sookie gasped at the sudden loss of ground and the unnatural feeling of hurtling through the air like a rocket ship. Eric's arms were gripped around her waist from behind like a vice, leaving her arms and legs dangling and exposed to the air—and it stung like bitch. She tucked her head down as best she could to avoid the blistering wind, but air collided against her body like an onslaught of invisible needles. Her ears ached from the altitude and the sound of jetting through the sky was deafening. This was nothing like her dreamy notion of flying—soaring gracefully in the sky and watching the landscape unfold below, filling her with wonder. This was sheer misery. Abruptly, Eric shifted direction to level off parallel to the ground. The new position forced her whole body to slump over like a wet noodle, but he didn't slow down; he couldn't.

Eric knew his passenger was suffering; humans were not made to fly, especially not like this. Sookie would recover, but not if Russell caught up to them. His only advantage had been the brief head start he'd gained by the fairy zap and Bill's attack, which he doubted would slow Edgington down for long. Unfortunately, Eric's handicap was hanging in his arms beneath him leaving her enticing scent like a neon lit trail for Russell to follow. He would have to try to throw off their pursuer with drastic evasive tactics certain to take their toll on Sookie.

"I know this unpleasant for you, but it's about to get worse. I'm sorry," Eric apologized to Sookie, though he wasn't sure if she heard him.

The flying Viking shot upward again, circled back, and dove toward the ground only to zig-zag about and soar back up into the air. He moved up and down, back and forth and around again several times—filling the air with sweet fae aroma in every direction. Sookie had gone limp after the second dive and he supposed it was the best thing she could do.

Satisfied her scent had been sufficiently dispersed, Eric headed back to one of the small lakes he'd passed over and landed feet first in the shallow water near the shore—Sookie still unconscious in his arms. He heard their deadly hunter zooming past in the night sky, but the lake was surrounded by a thick cover of trees, ideal for hiding from a bird's eye view. Spotting a grove of trees with thick, leafy limbs hanging over the water, Eric scooped Sookie up, quickly carried her over to its muddy bank and set her down in the muck to mask her telltale fragrance.

Sookie came to with a jolt when her body registered the shock of frigid water lapping over her legs to her waist. Her head was pulsing with a searing, blinding pain and without warning the contents of her stomach decided to come up and join the fun. She jerked forward with a retching cough and felt Eric's hand grab her shoulder, preventing her from falling in the water as she vomited up her last meal.

"Bleh," groaned Sookie at the taste of her own bile, but it was a pretty apt description of how she felt overall. Every inch of her seemed to ache and her skin had been blown dry and raw.

"You'll feel better in a moment, I promise. Drink," she heard Eric's tender voice coaxing before feeling his forearm press against her lips—her vision still straining to return.

Disoriented, she took his blood without hesitation or argument—much to her donor's relief—allowing the crimson elixir to work its magic. With her senses returned to normal, vision cleared, skin healed and stomach settled, Sookie leaned back with a sigh into Eric's firm chest and giggled softly to herself.

"And what strikes you as humorous, may I ask?"

"Well...for one thing, I didn't even know you were behind me until I leaned back. Jeez, I never want to do that again. I thought my skin was gonna rip off, and my ear drums would burst. Super Man you are not."

Eric was grinning now, enjoying the unexpected pleasure of having Sookie resting between his legs. "Was there a 'thank you' in there somewhere? Because my eardrums are working perfectly, and I don't think I heard one."

"Hah! It was your turn anyway. I recall literally pulling your ass out of the fire a few hours ago, so we'll call it even," Sookie sassed playfully, giving Eric's knee a smack before she leaned forward to get up. "Thanks for dumping me in mud and cold water, though. I'm freezing!"

She was yanked back too quickly to register, Eric's hand covering her mouth. "Shhh," he whispered in her ear, just as Russell Edgington went flying by high above them—taking his sweet time in his search.

Sookie's heart was beating so hard she worried he might hear it, but the lunatic king kept on going.

They sat frozen in place for several minutes, waiting to see if Russell would come back and when it seemed unlikely he'd return, Eric let Sookie free.

"Can I get up? I really _am_ cold," she asked quietly, still too spooked to move.

In lieu of answering, Eric stood up—pulling Sookie up with him—then set her down with ease on the dry part of the bank. Almost immediately, she began to shiver and her teeth started chattering—_clickity,__click,__click__—_making her feel doubly ridiculous.

Eric could not suppress a smirk, she looked adorable. He took off his leather coat and draped it over her trembling shoulders. "It's a bit muddy on the back, but dry. You might want to get out of those wet jeans—to stop rattling."

"I'm n-not r-r-rattling, I'm shh-shivering. My p-pants are stayin' on."

"Suit yourself," the unaffected vampire replied and then reached his hand inside the coat his chilly companion wore—giving her a start. "My phone," he explained patiently, pulling it out of the inside breast pocket. "I want to try calling Bill. Last time I checked, he was attempting to keep Russell at bay."

"He did? I c-couldn't see a th-thing. Oh, God, please let him b-be okay," Sookie prayed. With the high, high-speed chase and the mud, nippy water, and a major case of the goosebumps—not to mention a very tall, sexy Viking—she hadn't given her other ex a single thought. The guilt was raging.

Said Viking was frowning at his cell. "It went straight to voice mail."

"Dammit! What if he's hurt or dead? We have to do something, Eric." Somehow worry had overridden her stuttering.

Eric doubted Bill would charge to his rescue if the situation was reversed; the King would answer her the same way. "If he is hurt, he will heal. If he's dead, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

That didn't sit well with Sookie at all. "So what? While Russell is out there on a rampage, we do nothing? What if he finds us? What then?" Another chill ran up her legs all the way to her earlobes and the shivers resumed.

"What we do is _not_ get found—we survive. Beyond that, I am at a loss. I cannot fight Edgington alone and unfortunately, he didn't escape on his own; he had help. Until I know who is behind this, there is nothing to do except wait."

In defeat, Sookie sank to the ground and hugged her knees, trying to keep warm. "I guess we wait then."

Lowering his lanky frame, Eric sat down beside her and extended his arm in invitation for her to take some comfort there. She wearily accepted, leaning into his awaiting embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's House-Exterior<strong>

"Man! That's crazy. I don't know if I believe you or not, Newlin," Jason shook his head, clutching the rifle on his lap. His visitor sat a few feet away in one of the lawn chairs—they looked like two good ol' boys enjoying an autumn night.

"It's the God's honest truth, and I have to stop it."

"Let me see if I got this right. There's a um...faction of vamps called the Nationalists, who want to take over the world, and they got the uh...means to do it. Now you're on a mission from the Lord to keep it from happening. Shoot, guess bein' a vampire didn't change you at all, did it?"

"Oh, Jason, you don't get it at all. Before I became one of the undead, I believed all vampires were Satan's spawn and should be wiped out of existence—all of them. I know I was wrong now; vampires are good, bad, and in between—just like people. But this cabal...pure evil and they're about to make their move—maybe already have."

"Uh-huh. Good luck with all that, and you can count me out of whatever crazy plan you're hatchin'."

"When good men do nothing, evil prospers," Steve replied, sounding more like a preacher.

Indignant, Jason put his hand over his heart. "Hey! I do my part; I'm a deputy sheriff and I do other good stuff all the time—most of the time."

Reverend Newlin frowned; this wasn't going well at all. As much as he had initially objected to the idea of seeking out Jason Stackhouse, now he was equally convinced his former protégé was indeed the right man for the holy task the Lord had set before him. But Jason had no such conviction, and he didn't know how to persuade him without revealing too much. The whole truth was even more unbelievable than the parts he was allowed to discuss—he'd sound more insane than he already did. Besides all of this, the new born vampire wasn't entirely clear on how he was going to accomplish his mission. Steve said a silent prayer asking for a sign and more patience.

"Deputy, huh? That is fantastic, Jason, it really is. What made you decide to pursue a career in law enforcement?" Steve asked, feigning interest in hope of keeping Jason talking until the Lord provided an answer to his dilemma. The answer came in the form of a phone call on Jason's cell.

Pulling the device from its holster on his hip, Jason looked at the caller ID and answered, "Sook?"

Steve thanked God for vampire hearing as he heard Sookie speak. "Jason, I know it's late, but I wanted to warn you. Russell Edgington is after me and Eric..."

"Whoa, hold up! You mean he ain't dead? Shit, Sook. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm not too sure about Bill, though," she paused for a beat before going on. "He probably won't come after you, but just stay on your toes, 'kay?"

Jason nodded and frowned when he realized Newlin was listening with keen interest. "Always, and you do the same, sis. Good night."

He ended the call glaring at his unwelcome guest and put his hand back on the trigger. "What do you know about this, Newlin? You better tell me the truth or its wooden bullet time."

"It's the cabal...this is their big move, Stackhouse. Don't you see?" the targeted vampire answered with great excitement, unfazed by the gun.

His head hurt trying to put the pieces together, but it dawned on Jason if Bill was in trouble, then Jess could be too. He tried to call her, but she didn't answer. "Okay, here's how it's gonna be...I'll help you with whatever, but you gotta help me first."

His ever-present grin widened. "Deal," Steve agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bill's House<strong>

Cuffed in silver, Bill was led into his house by three burly vampire guards in standard issue black combat gear and ushered to his office. Seated at his desk was a stunning brunette vampiress he'd never seen, surrounded by more guards and on a nearby chair sat Jessica—unhappily chained in silver. Ruefully, he met his progeny's fretful stare and turned his gaze back to the woman occupying his chair.

"King Bill, I presume. I don't believe I've had the pleasure, I am Nora," she introduced herself as if they were at a cocktail party, speaking with a posh British accent.

The King bowed stiffly. "I don't believe we have."

Nora smiled wickedly and began thumbing through the papers on the desk. "I suppose I should thank you for ridding the Authority of Nan Flanagan. We do hate getting our hands dirty with this sort of thing, but it was time for her to go. She was a colossal bitch and a thorn in my side. Bravo!"

"You're with the Authority?" Bill was surprised to hear this revelation and wondered why she would help Russell Edgington.

Before Nora could respond, the devil himself strolled into the office. "Ooh, Bill! I love what you've done in here. Who's your decorator?" Russell snarked as he took in his surroundings.

"Your Majesty," Nora greeted him as she rose and gestured for him to take her seat. "Please have a seat. You must tell me what has become of sheriff Northman and the fairy."

Russell sighed heavily as he flopped himself into the chair. "The scoundrel managed to evade me. I was so looking forward to torturing him and tasting sweet, sweet Sookie again. I only got a drop before Northman whisked her away. Do you know it was the remembrance of her delectable flavor that kept me from losing my mind down there all those months? I'll have to thank her before I drain her—wouldn't want her to think I wasn't grateful."

"You bastard! Stay away from her!" Bill cried out, struggling against his bonds, only to be shoved to the floor by one of the guards.

Grinning with delight, Russell clapped his hands. "Wheee! Oh, Bill, you never fail to amuse."

Nora shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Please take Mr. Compton and that red-headed step child of his to the holding cell," she directed the guards. Once they were gone, she turned to the ancient vampire at the desk. "I'm sorry you failed to capture them, but it doesn't matter in the larger scheme of things. Sooner or later you'll sink your fangs in the fairy, and trust me, I can handle Eric. You have to be patient, Russell; it's all coming to fruition. Just a few more details to attend to and you will be Emperor."

"I do like the sound of that—Emperor Edgington. Or Russell the Great, perhaps? No, I guess that would be a bit much. Oh, my! What a night this has been! I've been set free and handed the world on a platter. Where has Salomě gotten off to? Mind you, she's no Talbot, but a worthy substitute for now. She was a bastard child of Caesar when I made her—appropriate, don't you think?"

Nora gave him a placating nod. Keeping the deranged despot focused was proving to be quite the challenge. "Salome is procuring your next meal; she'll be back soon. Shouldn't we try calling Eric?"

Russell made a sweeping hand gesture and stood up. "Pfft. Didn't you just tell me to be patient? There's only a few hours left before dawn, and I plan to spend that time getting reacquainted with my child. It will be the perfect end to a most delightful day. We can deal with the good Sheriff tomorrow, first dark. Unless you aren't as confident as you claim about your ability to _handle_ him. Is that it?"

"No, of course not. Forgive me, Your Highness, I daresay I am a bit anxious and impatient myself. This has been a long time coming. But you are right, it can wait a little longer. By all means, enjoy yourself. You deserve it," Nora said, bowing in obeisance.

"Yes. Yes I do indeed," Russell agreed, quite pleased. He moved from behind the desk and sashayed towards the door. "Good night, Nora."

* * *

><p><strong>Bellefleur Mansion <strong>

The house was dark when Terry and Arlene got home after a long night at Merlotte's, so they entered quietly and spoke in hushed tones.

"Come on in, Patrick," Arlene whispered to their guest, who stood warily on the porch peering inside.

Patrick hadn't uttered a word when they pulled up to the old estate, but he couldn't contain his awe any longer. "Whoa! You live here? I'd of never pegged you coming from money, dude. Impressive."

Terry's face ran through a gamut of emotions—confusion, embarrassment, surprise—finally settling back to his usual genial acceptance. "Yeah, well...get in here, Sarge!" Terry ordered, putting his arm around Patrick's shoulders and escorting him indoors.

"Thank you so much for having me. You sure your aunt won't mind? I don't want to be a burden," the officer asked while taking in his surroundings.

"Nah, you are an honored guest!" Terry assured, giving Patrick's shoulder a squeeze.

"That's right. And besides, that old biddy is half in the bag most of the time, she probably won't even notice," Arlene added her two-cents sarcastically.

"Arlene!" Terry scolded, finally removing his arm from his buddy.

His better half put her hand on her hip, not a bit ashamed. "You know it's true, darlin'. Anyway, if I don't get this zombie makeup off right now, I swear I'll turn into one 'cause I am dead tired. You won't mind getting Patrick all settled in, hon?"

All traces of the displeasure Terry felt only seconds ago vanished when she called him darlin'. "I got it, you go on. I'll be with you in a few."

Arlene scurried off, relieved to get away from the two Army pals—her encounter with Rene still fresh in her mind. Terry led Patrick upstairs to a guest room, creeping past his aunt's bedroom like he was on point in a maneuver.

"Hope you'll be comfortable in here, Sarge," Terry said nervously when he turned on the light in the room.

Patrick smiled and tossed his duffel bag on the floor by the intricately carved mahogany bed—a relic of better times for the Bellefleurs'. "This will be great, really. I'm just happy to be here, my friend. I am in your debt and hopefully I can find a way to pay you back. You go and join your wife now. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, okay. But you don't owe me nothin', ya hear?" Terry told him before he left.

Alone, Sargent Patrick Devins kicked off his boots, switched off the light, and plopped down on the bed. Staring at the shadow play on the ceiling, his eyes started to glow with an unearthly red light. "You're wrong, my friend, I owe you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Lake in the Woods<strong>

It was a perfect fall night, the best time of year in Louisiana. No stiffling hot, humid air, no pesky mosquitoes breeding and biting—just fresh crisp air. Air full of Sookie. They had been sitting quietly for a while, but keeping his cool while holding the sweet-smelling fairy was becoming impossible for Eric to maintain. She was resting comfortably against his chest—nearly asleep—as he stroked her hair. He filled his nostrils with the scent of her hair and kissed the top of her head three times. Sookie wiggled and sighed—an invitation to continue? He didn't know; he could feel her vacillating between desire and distress like it was his own heart on a see-saw. Up, down—yes, no—she needed to make up her fucking mind and he was determined to help her do it.

Eric gently eased them back to lie on the soft grass, raising her position slightly in the move and giving him easy access. He felt her go tense for a moment before she relaxed again. If she thought he could contain himself like this, she was crazy. He resumed caressing her hair, bringing his hand lower each time to touch her shoulder and arm, planting gentle kisses on her forehead now and then. It was nice; it was chaste—it was not enough.

With only a growl to warn her, Sookie suddenly found herself in a passionate lip-lock on top of one very aroused vampire. He had her locked in his arms as he kissed her with abandon while grinding his erection against her most sensitive spot. She couldn't help but let out a moan—everything felt way too good. Eric took her ecstatic noise as a cue to increase his attentions and started moving at an impossible speed beneath her—creating an exquisite swell of friction just as quickly. She climaxed, in spite of the jean barriers, with an involuntary shudder and loss of breath, then turned into a rag doll in his embrace.

Eric had slowed down his hips to a lazy rotation, giving her a breather before round two. But the break was enough to bring Sookie back to her senses.

"Let me go," she spoke gently but firmly.

She felt him still beneath her, but he didn't release his hold. "Why?" he asked.

Irritated now, Sookie pushed herself free, though Eric could have easily kept her there. "You know why, Eric. We are over."

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched her sit and hug her knees. "Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that, too. Stop it!" She was growing more annoyed and uncomfortable by the second.

"Very well, I'll stop asking questions I already have answers to and just say it straight," Eric cautioned while he moved to sit down next to her. "It's not over. We love each other. It's not over until that is no longer true."

There was a pain in his voice that made her heart ache, and Sookie knew she was the cause. "I'm sorry, Eric, but it isn't that simple. Please don't do this, just let it go—let me go."

"I cannot let it go. For me, it _is_ simple. Make a choice. If it's Bill, then I will abide by your decision; I will deal. But to not choose is only making everyone miserable. Why make us all suffer? Perhaps your age doesn't allow you to appreciate what a rarity it is to find love since you can so carelessly walk away from it," he told her bitterly.

"That's not true! It's killing me. I hate this." Tears were flowing again in a day that had already had its full share.

Eric reached out and swiped his thumbs under her eyes and frowned when he saw what a futile gesture it was. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sookie took one of his hands and cupped it to her face. "I know, it's okay. You have every right to feel how you do. I wish I could make a decision without hurting _anyone_."

"You can't. All I'm saying is, until you know what or who it is you want, leave the door open. I believe you will figure it out, but not if you shut the door and walk away. Don't you think Bill and I deserve that much?" he asked, running his finger along her hairline and pushing a stray lock behind her ear.

He was being so gentle, a trait of his she found hard to resist. "I...I guess. Yes. But what am I supposed to do? Date you both? Would you be okay with that? I wouldn't be, and I know I would feel wrong if I was having sex with both of you—all fantasies aside. In reality, I couldn't."

"I didn't say anything about dating or sex. I said leave the door open; see what happens. You are thinking too conventionally in a situation which defies convention. Just go with it and see where you end up. I trust your heart to lead you well, don't you?"

Trust her heart? It was the kind of advice everyone gave, even Gran. Her heart had led her to fall in love with two vastly different vampires. "My heart is idiotic, I don't trust it at all. But the rest of what you said makes sense; I should keep an open mind."

It was a small victory, but enough to elicit a genuinely warm smile out of Eric and another peck on her head. "It's not over then?"

"No, it's not. I guess it never was, was it? But you knew. I feel kind of stupid now," Sookie admitted.

"No. You made a rash decision and I was able to talk you out of it. A stupid person wouldn't have listened. Come here," he demanded, pulling her onto his lap. "I want to finish what I started."

"Eric!" Sookie cried, more out of surprise than objection. He was breathing kisses in the hollow of her neck, giving her shivers—not from the cold—and she was on the precipice of losing coherent thought.

"Mmmm, oh, good Lord! I thought you said...mmm...something about...ooh...no sex," Sookie managed to say through the barrage of ravenous kisses and titillating touches assaulting her.

Her assailant was not about to stop for mere conversation's sake; he was on a singular mission. He answered her with the same stalled speech. "I would never...rule out...sex. But...if...you want me...to stop..." Eric made another sudden move, placing Sookie on flat on the ground with her legs wrapped around his hips as he knelt over her and then he finished his thought. "I suggest you tell me, right now."

"You're manipulating me," Sookie pointed out, though her body was crying out for him to keep going.

"Maybe a little," he acknowledged truthfully. "I am helping you recognize what you want. Our bond is strong now; I can feel your desire, Sookie, and your fear. I want you see you have nothing to be afraid of—not from me."

"I can't help it. Even though I know the man I fell in love with is still in there, it's different. You said it yourself; you are more now—a thousand years worth of more. It's the 'more' that scares me."

Eric hadn't touched her during this exchange but now he let his hand slowly travel along the length of one of her legs as he spoke. "Yes, and excites you. A thousand years of carnal knowledge I didn't have when we made love before—all for your benefit." He stilled his hand, turning serious. "Listen to me, I have just as many years of practice in the art of seduction and I could probably talk you into anything if I wanted. But I don't want that. I love you and all I want is..."

"Shhh," Sookie interrupted his speech and pulled him forward with her legs. "Show me."

* * *

><p><strong>Camera P.O.V.-Montage<strong>

In the cell in Bill's dungeon, Jessica is hunched on the floor while Bill paces the room.

Two guards stand watch.

Outside of Bill's house, Steve Newlin walks purposely on the grounds and is apprehended by guards at vampire speed and taken inside. He is thrown at Nora's feet in the foyer. She shakes her head and gestures to the guards to take him away. They drag him through the basement door as she watches in amusement.

At the cemetery, Pam is standing at Tara's temporary grave. She kicks the dirt in disgust and turns to look at Ginger, who waves from the driver's seat of her Plymouth. Pam checks her watch—3:00 am—and rolls her eyes. It's too early to go to ground.

Back in the jail cell, Reverend Newlin is greeted with disdain by his cell mates. They hiss and snap out their fangs and Steve grins wide—showing his fanged teeth. Bill and Jessica are both stunned, but Newlin doesn't notice; he is digging something out of his pocket. Casually, Steve walks to the corner of the cell and grabs hold of the bars. He smiles at the guards, who are watching TV in the lounge and pay him no notice. In each hand, Steve has palmed a small tube of corrosive gel and he quickly but methodically squeezes it out as he runs his hands down the steel bars. He's managed to get the goo on four of the metal barriers and a bit on his palms—which are blistering already. Grinning through the pain, he unties the lavender sweater from around his neck and nonchalantly wipes his hands.

Moonlight reflects off the lake and crickets chirp as Sookie and Eric writhe naked together on the muddy shore. They both get covered with muck as they continue to roll around in their sensual mud wrestling match. Sookie sits up, still undulating astride her sullied steed, who lifts his muddied hands to cover her breasts. She leans forward, scooping up a handful of goop and giggles as she smears it on Eric's face. A wicked smile crosses his soiled lips and in a nanosecond he is standing thigh deep in the lake with Sookie still attached. After a few fierce thrusts, he shakes her loose and lets her drop into the water.

**End Montage**

* * *

><p><strong>Lake<strong>

_Whoosh._Cool, brisk water rushed over her skin, instantly chilling more than her body temperature; Sookie was fuming mad when she stood up a dripping muddy mess—ready to let Eric have it. Except Eric was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, Eric! Where are you? This isn't funny!" Sookie griped as she searched in the darkness for some sign of the offending vampire.

"Boo!" bellowed Eric when he popped up from the water and grabbed her from behind, eliciting a surprised shriek out of Sookie.

Pointlessly, she wriggled to free herself from his waterlogged grip and gave up when he started to nibble on her earlobe. "You bastard! You dumped me in the lake!"

"Mmmm, after you shoved mud in my mouth. It seemed a fitting response and besides, we both were in need of a bath," Eric's sultry voice murmured in her ear, resonating through Sookie's entire body—making it difficult for her to maintain her angry stance. "You still have mud all over yourself, would you like me to help clean it off?"

"No way, buster. You've done enough," Sookie answered with her usual sass; her mood greatly improved.

With some disappointment, Eric let the wet telepath go. "Not even if I promise to be good?"

Turning to face him, Sookie considered the idea having this undead Adonis bathe her and reconsidered. "Okay, but be nice!"

Eric deftly washed her off, his nimble fingers gently running through her mud-caked hair as he held her over the water. He was so adept and sure, Sookie was certain he'd done this before but she didn't want to spoil anything by asking him about it. Water trickled in tiny rivulets from Eric's cupped hand down to her neck, over her nipples and slid from her taunt belly back into the lake. His hand played along her skin as he sought out any residue he may have missed and Sookie was reveling in the sensation. At some point, they both forgot all about bathing. It was a toss up between their mud romp and their aquatic play for Sookie, but Eric's glory was in the water—he could happily screw her 'til dawn there. But Sookie's gator paranoia and goosebumps made him move to dry land to continue in their frollic.

Not too far from shore, he found a cozy patch of soft, dry terrain covered with fallen leaves amidst a copse of trees—an ideal spot to stay hidden short of any real shelter. They could make love till the break of day and then Eric could go to ground, if Sookie was agreeable.

"You'll have to sleep here, I'm afraid, but there's still time to seek shelter elsewhere if you wish. We would have to stop, though." Eric offered the alternative while using his fingers' vampiric abilities like a vibrator to pleasure her.

"Don't you dare stop! Oh my sweet Jesus! Your fingers are...ahhhhh" Sookie wailed, bucking against his hand.

After another series of orgasms, Sookie felt utterly spent and was grateful the sun would be rising before long. Fairy or not, she desperately needed to sleep and she couldn't stifle her yawns. Eric cursed the daylight, wishing for more time or at least a light-tight room. Resigned, he got up and retrieved his shirt and coat from the pile they'd left near the shore—relatively dry—and gave them to Sookie.

She gave him a questioning look as she took the clothes. "Put them on, I won't need them underground," he explained and watched as she groggily complied.

Settling down next to her, Eric let Sookie use his lap as a temporary pillow. "Thank you, Eric. You outdid yourself and I am a very lucky fairy," she mumbled before falling asleep.

He couldn't have been more gratified or felt cockier than he did in that moment.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the late morning sun, or the noisy birds and buzzing insects that woke Sookie. It was her own name being called and a nudge on her shoulder that brought her out of her stupor.<p>

She blinked open her eyes and strained to adjust to the bright light of day before she recognized who had roused her. "Grandpa Earl?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: True Blood is property of HBO, I make no money...just playing.

**Notes**:First of all, many apologies for the lack of updates...I actually haven't watched the 5th season yet, for fear it would discourage me from writing this, so I'm just pretending it hasn't aired and going with my own take on things. I started this fic with a few spoilers, like names and whatnot, and made up a story I'd like to see. Thanks to all you readers for sticking with me...let me know what you think, I love reading your thoughts and reactions.

Thanks as always to my very patient beta, Julie. xxxoooxxx

* * *

><p><em>last time on Vampire Emergency...Sookie and Eric escaped Russell in a high velocity air chase, and hid in a dense forest by a lake. Bill and Jessica were taken prisoner by Russell and Nora, but fear not, Steve Newlin and Jason devised a plan to rescue has plans to make Russell emperor, and he is reunited with his childformer lover, Salome. Pam was ordered by Eric to tend to her new sibling, Tara, who has yet to emerge from her grave. Terry's army pal, Patrick, has glow-in-the-dark red eyes. Lastly, Eric convinced Sookie not to be so quick to dump both vampires, and sealed the deal with a wild romp in the mud. She falls asleep in the forest before dawn, and is awoken later by someone calling her name..._

"Grandpa Earl?"

"No," he answered, shaking his hooded head as he crouched next to her. "Earl was my son. I am Niall."

"What?" Sookie exclaimed, panic rousing her quickly from her slumber.. She scrambled to get up, but realized she wasn't entirely decent in Eric's shirt and coat so she scooted away instead. "Stay away from me. I don't want to go back to fairyland, so just go!"

Niall furrowed his brow and backed away. "I have not come to take you back, foolish girl. I brought you a gift and we must talk."

Sookie didn't trust him an inch, in spite of the eerie resemblance to her granddad. "Look, whatever it is, I don't want it and I don't want to talk. Y'all need to leave me be, please!"

"Infuriating, insolent child!" Niall decreed indignantly and adjusted his flowing tunic. "Have you no sense? Clearly, you are in desperate need of my help, yet you refuse to even listen. You choose to consort with darkness and still, you are surprised to find yourself constantly in danger. Believe me, girl, the danger is only going to increase and you are ill-equipped to handle it. Perhaps I misjudged you, thinking you worthy of my gift. I won't trouble you again," the fairy ended his tirade sadly and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Sookie called out, feeling like a small child being scolded for making a mess. "I'm...I'm sorry. I do need help, it's just that so far my experience with fairies has been downright terrifying. It doesn't exactly make it easy to trust you, but I'll hear you out."

"How gracious of you," Niall noted sarcastically, unmoved by her excuses. "Nonetheless, I believe I must explain why I am here. Come, walk with me."

_I can't go for walk with him with no pants on! What do I do?_ Sookie thought to herself and was startled when her great grandfather answered her with his own thoughts.

_I have seen you undressed before, child. Why trouble yourself over this? It matters not._

Sookie's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she felt unnerved by his presence in her head. "It matters to me; it's a human thing, okay?"

"Honestly!" Niall huffed in exasperation and then stretched his arm over his head as if pulling something from a shelf. His hand glowed golden for a moment and when the light faded, he was holding a white garment in his hand.

"Put this on, then we shall have our walk," he commanded as he handed her the dress.

Stunned, Sookie accepted his offering without argument and Niall turned around to give her privacy while she changed. Just in case the fairy had eyes in the back of his head or something, Sookie crawled behind a bush to get dressed which prompted an audible sigh of annoyance from Niall. The dress was beautiful, though, like the kind she'd seen adorning the fairies and it felt wonderfully soft on her body. She emerged from the bushes feeling better about the situation. After all, had he wanted to take her to the fae realm, he could have already.

"Thank you for the dress, it's lovely. I'm ready for our stroll," she declared when she joined Niall's side.

For the first time since they'd met, Niall smiled at her; a brilliant, warm smile which instantly put Sookie at ease.

_You are radiant and I am pleased you have found your manners. A little gratitude goes a long way, young lady. Do try to remember that._

_I will. I promise,_ Sookie answered telepathically as she followed him into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Shreveport<strong>

The jailbreak had gone remarkably well, considering how ill-thought out the plan was. It was either dumb luck or divine intervention, since neither Jason or Steve Newlin knew there were no day guards on duty. They didn't know Russell's wolves had yet to arrive, or how Nora thought using humans for protection was ludicrous. They didn't even know if Jessica and her maker were there at all. But an hour after sunrise, with the vampire prison guards dead for the day, Steve, Jessica, and Bill pried open the weakened steel bars, grabbed the keys from the lounge, and left the dungeon without incident.

Upstairs, all the vampires were safely asleep in the light-tight bedrooms and the trio simply opened the front door where Jason was waiting on the porch with a heavy duty tarp for each of them. Jason's truck was parked in the driveway and except for a few sun scorches, they all managed to get into the truck's bed safely. Jason had padded the space with blankets and had brought extra tarps to keep out the light, so he knew they would be okay. Problem was, after he'd driven off, he had no idea where to go; he hadn't thought that far ahead.

It seemed too risky to stay in Bon Temps, so he headed off to Shreveport and ended up in an underground parking garage. Jason got out of his vehicle and checked on his cargo who, as expected, were in their daytime slumber. Jess was curled up next to Bill and both were as far away from Newlin as possible and in opposite positions. Even in this unanimated state, Jason found her breathtaking.

"What did you get me into, girl?" Jason wondered out loud. "I got no idea what to do now and I'm hungry. Can't just leave you guys here in a parking lot so I can feed my face, can I? No, I guess not. Reckon I'll just wait in my truck all day and catch some zees too."

* * *

><p><strong>Merlotte's<strong>

Lunch was already hectic by 11:30. They were two people short, Lafayette and Sookie, the men's room had a backed up toilet, a beer truck was in the back waiting for Sam and the front of the house was nearly full. Fortunately, Terry's friend Patrick was happy to jump in to help in the kitchen and proved to be more than capable.

"You looking for a job, Patrick?" Sam asked, carrying a keg of Budweiser into the bar.

The former soldier wiped his brow with his forearm. "Yeah, but I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Well, as long as you are, we'd be happy to have ya. Consider yourself employed."

Terry smacked his pal on the back, a little too hard. "That's great! Thanks, Sam."

"Yes, thanks. I appreciate it," Patrick said not quite as enthusiastically as Terry,

The boss gave his new employee an awkward smile. "Good. Can you do me a favor and grab the rest of the beer outside and put it in the cooler? I got my hands full today."

"Yes, sir," Sargent Devins answered and took off toward the rear.

Out back, the beer delivery man was unloading the last of the order. Patrick gave the man a genial grin and extended his hand. "How ya doing, man? I'm the new guy, Patrick."

"Frank," the man introduced himself, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm before accepting Patrick's hand. "I'm just fillin' in today. Where do ya want these?"

Merlotte's newest employee widened his smile into a menacing leer as he took hold of Frank's hand. Patrick's eyes glowed red and the delivery man stood mesmerized under his gaze for a moment. When the glow faded, Frank was released from its spell.

"Thanks, Frank. I'll take care of the beer. You go on your way," Patrick suggested in a friendly manner.

Dazed, Frank nodded and staggered off to his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lake<strong>

Niall led Sookie into a sunlit clearing where they sat together on an old fallen tree trunk and he finally removed the hood from his head. Sookie marveled; unlike her grandfather, Niall had a head full of long, snow-white hair.

He gave her an indulgent smile before he began to talk. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but I'm afraid there's no time for us to get properly acquainted." Niall began, meeting his great granddaughter's eyes with an apologetic gaze; it made Sookie wish for the same thing. With a heavy sigh, he continued. " As you may have surmised, the fairy realm is in turmoil. It's a complicated story—too long to explain-but it was once a glorious place before being ravaged by civil war. My sister, Mab, imprisoned me and took power, but her reach was limited only to those loyal to her. She attempted to gain strength by harvesting the hybrids here. I understand you were responsible for ending her hold on them?"

"Hybrids? You mean all the people eating the magical mystery loopy fruit? I guess so, but I was just trying to get back. I'm glad I was able to help turn the tide. You're free."

"Yes, Claude and his people found me. It was he who told me of your bravery, and it was he who suggested I bring you this," Niall said before pulling a necklace over his head and showing it to her.

The necklace was unlike anything she'd ever seen. The chain was translucent, and it held an opal-like stone in a delicate setting made of the same transparent material as the chain. "It's beautiful, I think. I can barely see it."

"It was made not to be seen, a chameleon of sorts," Niall explained. "Now it is yours."

"What is it?" Sookie asked warily.

"A talisman, the only of its kind. It belonged to my eldest sister who passed it onto me before she died ages ago. The talisman gave me power to rule, to keep peace. When Mab learned of its existence, she became obsessed with obtaining it. However, killing me would render the thing useless,so she kept me in chains hoping I would finally relinquish it to her. You see, it can only be given willingly, not taken. Otherwise, it loses its power. If I knew how to destroy the talisman, I would, but I must pass it on. It's the only way to bring peace back to our realm."

Sookie frowned; this was all too disturbing. "And you want to give it to me? I don't want that crazy cow coming after me! I don't care how powerful that thing is, I don't want it."

"Nor did I, my child. But I bestow it to you, nonetheless," Niall declared and with a wave of his hand, the necklace instantly appeared around Sookie's neck in a flash of brilliant light.

"NO!" Sookie stood and shouted, enraged. "Take it back, dammit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

Niall only shrugged, unfazed by her outburst. "Sit down, girl. I cannot take it back even if I wanted; it has been passed on to you and you cannot return it. One day, you will find a worthy bearer, and you will bestow it upon them as I have you. I believe it is safer here with you. I will deal with Mab, I promise. She won't come after you."

Deflated, Sookie took her seat again with a scowl. His promises brought her no comfort. "I don't want this. Why didn't you give it to Claude? He's worthy isn't he?"

"I intended to, but he was correct in his assessment; the fae will continue to battle as long as it remains in our world. Now you have it, and it will help you."

"Help me, how? I don't want to rule anything," Sookie insisted, failing to see an upside to the whole thing.

"Hmm," Niall acknowledged her question thoughtfully. "I am not certain. You are not full-blooded, so it will likely work differently for you. I can only surmise it will enhance what powers you do have. You will, no doubt, discover what it does on your own."

Audibly sighing, Sookie rose again and began to pace back and forth. "Okay, so I am stuck this stupid thing; you better let me know how to use it."

"It works by your will; by your wish," Niall explained simply with a hint of frustration.

"Oh, of course. I should have figured," Sookie muttered, embarrassed.

Niall seemed amused now. "Try," he urged.

Admittedly, her zapping skills were shaky at best and it might be a good thing to be able to shoot lightening at will. Spotting a bush about thirty feet away, Sookie raised her hand and aimed her finger like a gun. "Bang!" she said weakly, feeling a little silly. A powerful burst of light shot out of her hand and hit its target—setting the bush ablaze. "Holy crap! I'm gonna burn the forest down! I think you got the wrong girl, this is too much for me."

Niall stood chuckling and made a small gesture with his hand, quelling the fire. "Not bad for your first attempt. It takes practice. A little more focus, a little more finesse. Unfortunately, I cannot stay to help you more. I suggest you use this time to hone your skills."

"You're going? But I...I have so many questions. Can't you stay a little longer?" Sookie pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I've stayed too long already. We will talk again. In the mean time, practice. But be careful. Tell no one; use it wisely. And also, do not trust the fae unless it is me or your cousin Claude. I would caution you not to fraternize with vampires, but it far too late for that; you're already at the center of a vampire war. I bid you well." Niall didn't wait for her goodbye; he turned into a golden orb and vanished before her eyes.

"Vampire war?" was all Sookie could say. He'd just laid out a whole heap of unbelievable fairy tales on her and burdened her with a magical hot potato. She had passed overwhelmed and was on the verge of catatonia.

It wasn't just meeting her great-grandfather and receiving his 'gift'. She'd just survived a war with witches, breaking up—however temporary—with two vampires, killing Debbie Pelt and watching her best friend bleed out on her kitchen floor. She'd been attacked by a mad man and hurtled through the sky by a flying Viking who she let talk her into mud sex. Bill was either captured or dead and she had missed her shift at work-again. Now vampire wars? How much more could she stand?

For a long time, Sookie let herself drown in self-pity. It was a luxury she hadn't had time for recently, and one she didn't indulge in too often. But she earned this pity party, and there was no one around to offer her sympathy or give her a pep talk. Tears flowed freely, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose snotty. It was not a pretty sight and she didn't care. When her tears ran dry, she sat and stared at the ground too numb to move. The heat of the mid-day sun was what finally got her moving; she was frying like bacon.

Sookie stood up, feeling mellow and light from her cry-fest and noticed the bush she had incinerated. On a whim, she aimed again, this time concentrating on an exact image in her mind. Immediately a beam of crackling energy flowed out of her outstretched hand and surrounded the burnt bush with a glittering aura—not setting another fire. Not only had she managed to control her magic, but using it felt fantastic; she felt powerful.

She spent the rest of the day practicing, testing what the talisman could do. She discovered she couldn't conjure up anything like Niall had with her dress. She wished for a hearty breakfast; picturing it in her mind so vividly, her mouth watered-but nothing happened. Thinking about food only made her more ravenous, so she decided to go fishing. With the talisman's help, she was able to break off and strip a branch and form it into a spear using her magic like a laser. Sadly, spear fishing was not as easy as she had thought it would be; the fish refused to cooperate.

"Just stop!" she yelled at the catfish swimming swiftly around her. To her amazement, the fish froze in place, making poking one a cinch.

"Now _that_ could be useful!" Sookie declared before spearing the fattest one and carrying it back to shore proudly.

It was simple enough to cook, too. Not bothering to scale and filet, Sookie set her catch on a rock and used her power to barbeque it, then ate the sweet meat of it indelicately with her hands. Once she had eaten, and food no longer dominated her brain, she decided to get Eric's cell phone and make a few calls.

She called Jason first and learned about Bill and Jessica's jailbreak.

"Seriously? Steve Newlin? The world just keeps getting crazier," Sookie pronounced.

"Don't I know it! Anyway, I got them in an underground parking lot in Shreveport and I'm just sitting in my truck starving while I wait for them to wake up."

Sookie decided not to mention her meal; it would be mean. "You are a good friend and a great brother. Thank you for being there and helping them. It means a lot."

"I dunno, Sook. I think we are in too deep...again. Are we defective or something? You and me have a way of findin' trouble," Jason lamented, sounding more thoughtful than usual.

"We're not defective, Jase...the world is. We just have to find a way to live in it a little better. I'll call you back at sun down, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay. Stay safe," her brother warned before ending the call.

Next, she called Sam with profuse apologies and a brief explanation about Russell being on the loose and on a rampage.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlotte's<strong>

Sam was on edge after talking to Sookie—to the point of distraction. Even Terry noticed.

"Go in your office, brother, and cool off. Me and Patrick got this covered. It's not busy out here, go on," Terry insisted and escorted Sam down the back hallway.

In his office, Sam poured a glass of whiskey and downed it, then poured another. He eyed his phone, and after a pause, he made a call.

"Alcide, we need to talk," Sam spoke seriously. "Better still, we need to meet. All of us; Shifters, Weres, as many as we can gather."

"You heard about Edgington, didn't you?" Alcide replied.

"Yes and I'm damn sick of letting these fuckers get away with their crap. We need to unite; we have to do something." Sam downed his drink and felt it burn in his throat—mirroring his agitation.

Alcide closed his eyes, as if closing them would somehow make it all disappear. "Look, Sam, I agree in theory, but I know Russell and I know his V-addicted wolf pack. They are crazy and dangerous. You really want to take them on?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But we have to try. You need to step up, my friend, and take over the pack from Marcus for starters. I was attacked by his flunky last night. If you don't step in, the pack runs wild," Sam pointed out.

"Shit. Never wanted to run with a pack, much less lead one. Did he hurt you?"

Sam shook his head even though Alcide couldn't see him. "I'm in better shape than he is; he's buried in the woods. What about it, Alcide? You gonna step up or not?"

"I can't tell you how much I _don't_ want this, but I'll do what I have to. I'll make some calls and we'll meet up at your bar at midnight." Alcide didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Woods by the lake<strong>

Sookie anxiously paced around the clearing where she'd slept—the sun couldn't set soon enough. She didn't even know where Eric had buried himself. Niall had warned her not to tell anyone about the talisman, but she didn't know if she could hide the truth—especially from Eric. He would know something was up the second she exercised her new abilities, so she resolved to tell him—if only the dang sun would set.

At last, the light of day disappeared over the horizon, leaving Sookie alone in the dark of the woods. She used her handy-dandy fire finger to light a bundle of sticks she'd gathered, but Eric was nowhere in sight. Without warning, he materialized from the woods and scooped Sookie up in his arms for a searing kiss before she had time to blink.

"Ah! You're all wet!" Sookie shrieked and pushed away.

"Mmm, and naked," Eric pointed out the obvious, letting his hand roam up her leg and under her frock. "I needed a bath. Nice dress, where did you find it?"

The randy vampire didn't seem at all interested in her answer; he was all roving hands and plundering kisses. As much as she was enjoying his amorous mood, Sookie was dying to tell him about her day.

"Eric," she managed to speak his name when he let her up for air, which he took as an invitation to continue. "Stop!" Sookie insisted, her lips still crushed by his, so the word came out more like 'mmmop!' but he caught her meaning and stepped back.

Flushed, Sookie took a second to collect herself as Eric watched quizzically—his full on erection bobbing restlessly in anticipation. _God Almighty, he is tempting! But I have to tell him first, then we can play, _Sookie reasoned, carefully averting her eyes.

"Sorry. But I had to tell you what happened today. First off, this dress? It was a gift from my great-grandfather, Niall, who happens to be a full-fledged fairy. He came to visit me today," Sookie began her explanation.

Eric raised a brow and eyed her with more scrutiny. "I see. You do smell more tantalizing than usual. What happened? What did he want?"

Just as Sookie was about to answer, Eric's cell phone lit up from its perch on the ground and interrupted with its electronic chirping. They both frowned and Eric reluctantly reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Bill," he noted before answering. "Majesty? I trust you are well."

"Quite well, Sheriff, thank you for asking. Though I am a wee bit peeved at you; flying off in such a rush before we had a chance to catch up—it was very rude!"

"Russell." Eric grimaced when he spoke the name and then glanced at Sookie, whose expression mirrored his distaste.

"How's our tasty little fairy? I do look forward to sampling her again," Russell goaded, never losing the lyrical tone of his voice.

"That's never going to happen. Either the Authority will end you, or I will, but you won't be around long enough to get near Sookie," Eric vowed.

Edgington cackled in Eric's ear, making him cringe. "The Authority? My, but you are behind the times, Sheriff. I suppose I ought to fill you in, but not on the phone. You really must hear all this in person if I'm to be believed. I personally guarantee your safety and I am certain you'll find it all quite interesting."

Sookie stood watching intently as the freshly bathed vampire stood stark naked talking on the phone; there would be no whoopee now. She grabbed up Eric's pants from the ground and handed them to him. He took them from her absently and put them on quickly without missing a beat in his conversation.

"Given how you attacked Sookie and then pursued us into the sky, your 'personal' guarantee means shit. I think we'll pass on the invite." Eric said dryly.

Russell faked an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. "Oh, Eric, you really should learn to respond to graciousness in kind. Now you are forcing my hand by your own bullheadedness. So be it. Either come to Bill's pitiful excuse for a palace and face me, or I will destroy everything you hold dear. I'll burn down your club and trap the staff and patrons inside. And while I'm at it, I may as well set fire to Sookie's house too. What the hey! I'll burn down the shack where I tracked y'all last night and keep on setting things ablaze 'til I've razed this whole pathetic town. Go ahead and refuse, Sheriff. I am positively itching to go on another rampage."

"You are insane," Eric spoke softly.

"Not at all, my Viking friend. Merely unafraid to do whatever it takes to get things done—a real go-getter! Now, what's it going to be? Fangtasia Flambe? A Bon Temps bonfire? Or a simple tete-a-tete with little ole me?"

Perhaps if Sookie hadn't been standing in front of him, watching him unflinchingly with her lovely dark eyes filled with expectation, he might have answered differently. "I'll be there. But I'm coming alone. Is that acceptable?"

"Though I would be delighted to see our Miss Stackhouse again, truth be told, her presence is not essential at the moment. See? I can be quite reasonable when it suits me. I look forward to our meeting, Eric. Ta-ta."

"What did he say?" Sookie asked as soon as Eric ended the call. It had taken all her willpower to stay silent during the conversation.

Eric snatched up his shirt and began to finish dressing before answering. "He insisted I come see him at Bill's, and made it impossible for me to refuse. He's taken over the King's residence, Sookie. I'm afraid that does not bode well for Bill."

"Hold on, first, Bill is just fine. Jason rescued him and Jess this morning with Steve Newlin's help, believe it or not. And second, like hell are you going anywhere near Russell. He'll kill you! I won't let that happen," Sookie declared sharply.

Seated on the ground now as he put on his boots, Eric had the rare experience of looking up at fairy of his dreams for a change. "Would you rather me let Russell burn down my club and all its inhabitants? Perhaps you're okay with him burning down your family home, but I doubt you'd feel good if Lafayette's house was a pile of ash. He threatened to burn all of Bon Temps, too. And you and I know he's crazy enough to do it. I'm meeting him, Sookie."

"Fine, then I'm coming with you," she pronounced bravely, thinking her new and improved powers might actually be helpful for a change.

Eric stood up, towering once more above her. "You will not. I am fucking begging you to listen to me. I know you want to stand by my side and fight, and I admire you for it. But I don't think Russell is intending to kill me, not yet. He wants something from me, and I need to find out what. You need to be as far away as possible."

Before she could object, Eric's cell lit up with another call. "Go on and answer it, Eric. Maybe it's Russell asking you to pick up some snacks on your way over."

Eric glanced at the number and handed her the phone. "It's your brother."

"Jason?" Sookie answered, keeping her eyes on Eric as he leaned casually against a tree.

"Sook! I got a crew of hungry vampires with me and I hope you Eric have some kind of plan, cuz the only one here with any ideas is Newlin. Ain' t no fuckin' way is he gonna take the lead. Right?"

The cool demeanor Eric was maintaining gave way to his impatience and he took the phone away from Sookie's ear. "Put Bill on the phone," he commanded, ignoring Sookie's death glare.

After a moment of muffled noises and shuffling, Bill's familiar baritone drawl came through the speaker. "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I'm taking Sookie to a safe place and I need you to to make certain she stays that way. I am going to meet Russell. Pam should be with Tara at the cemetery, so get them away from the area have them meet up with you as well. I'll be in touch with you as soon as I can and let you know where Sookie will be." Eric laid out his plan off the cuff, it was the best he could come up with.

"Certainly, but I should warn you..." Bill had begun before Eric's cell phone battery chose it's moment to die—depriving them both of vital knowledge.

"Fucking batteries!" Eric cursed and crushed the phone to bits.

"It's probably my fault. I made some calls on it today...sorry," Sookie apologized, her guilt overpowering her former ire.

Softening, Eric took her hand in his. "It's nothing, but we need to go...now."

"Go where?" she asked, struck by his sudden turn to gentleness.

He smiled at her and winked. "We'll know when we get there."

* * *

><p><strong>Graveyard<strong>

Tara awoke disoriented, lost in a thick fog as her brain cells started to function once again. Slowly, her awareness rose as her new beefed-up senses came to life. Something foul filled her mouth and nose; thick and grainy. Her tongue reflexively pushed against the unpleasant mouthful futilely. Panic set in when she tried to open her eyes and found she could not.

_I'm buried alive! I have dirt in my mouth and my nose and I can't breath__e__. Hell no. _Tara's first coherent thoughts echoed in her mind as she struggled to move. Had they buried her face down or up? She couldn't tell, so she fought to move up, hoping she wasn't digging herself into a deeper hole.

As Tara clawed at the dirt and desperately tried to get out, Pam's strong hands gripped her arms and yanked her upward—depositing her in a heap on the ground.

"Lovely, just lovely," Pam remarked wryly, eying the newborn vamp as she spat the dirt from her mouth.

The sound of Pam's voice, hated vampire foe, made Tara's skin crawl. "Oh, fuck me! Bitch, what do you want?"

"Hmph! A little gratitude would be nice. I did just pull you out of the ground. By the way, you look like shit." Pam couldn't resist the barb.

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass," Pam replied and tossed an old towel from Ginger's car at Tara. "Clean yourself up."

Bewildered, Tara began to wipe off her soiled face. "No offense, but why are you helping me?"

"Just following orders. Pity he didn't take more care when he put you in the ground. He could have at least put a garbage bag over your head to keep the dirt out of your hair. Men are so clueless."

Tara instantly forgot about cleaning up. "He who? Who the fuck buried me alive?"

Something in Pam snapped. She had felt nothing but bitterness and self-pity up until this moment—this preposterous moment. It rose up quickly from the pit of her stomach like a bubble, and burst out from the back of her throat into a machine gun cacophony of laughter. She heard Tara shouting at her, demanding an answer, which somehow made it funnier.

"You crazy-ass skank! What is so damn hilarious?" Tara challenged, rising to her feet.

Pam finally managed to pull it together to answer. "You, Eric, Sookie. All of it! It's comical. Or tragic, depending on how you look at it. But I'm going with funny right now. I'm sick of miserable."

Tara's whole face seemed to pucker when she frowned, making Pam giggle again. Tara glared, and waited for the laughter to die down before she addressed her nemesis again—this time more tactfully. "Okay, now tell me what's going on here. Please."

Pam rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You are a buzz kill. What do you remember last, before you woke up here?"

"I was at Sookie's...and...something happened. It's fuzzy, I don't remember."

For her own amusement, Pam decided to prolong the inevitable—relishing the moment her moronic new sibling finally saw the light. "Think hard. What were you doing? Who was there? It's important you remember."

Tara nodded and closed her eyes. "I was watching TV and I heard Sookie in the kitchen."

"Go on," Pam prodded.

"I got up to go see her, and...fuck! It's a blank," Tara said in frustration, opening her eyes and earning another trademark eye roll from Pam.

"And you ended up in the ground, in a graveyard, no less. Why do you suppose your good friend, Sookie, would let that happen? Hmm? Would she let someone bury you _alive_? And why on earth would I be the one to pull you out? Think Tara."

Understanding began to dawn, and Tara's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. "I am not a vampire, you crazy bitch!" Tara protested vehemently, her emotions running so high it caused her fangs to pop out. She clamped her hand over her mouth in horror, pleasing Pam to no end.

"That's right, sweetheart. You are like me now. Isn't it marvelous? Oh, it gets better still! We are sisters. How about them apples? See? I told you it was comical," Pam told her with a wicked gleefulness; enjoying the moment fully.

It was then the hunger rose, an all encompassing, all consuming thirst for blood. "Kill me, please. I don't want this. I can't."

"Trust me, I'd love to rip you apart and leave you a pile of nasty bitch goo. Unfortunately, Eric would kill me if anything happens to you. I was instructed to look after you, so we are stuck with each other. Get used to it."

Tara sank to the ground, clutching the towel to her chest like a security blanket. She was warring with her death wish and her hunger; opposing forces. Life or death. Knowingly, Pam signaled Ginger to come, who was waiting patiently in the car.

"Tara, this is Ginger. She volunteered to be your first meal." Pam made a stiff attempt at niceness as she presented the dyed blonde waitress to the new vampire.

"Huh?" Tara muttered and looked up at Ginger and Pam. "I'm not eating anyone."

"Don't be stupid. You must eat. You'll go mad with hunger if you don't," Pam warned, though without a hint of real concern.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. I donate all the time," Ginger piped in.

Tara looked at Ginger with disgust. "Now that's just fucked up. If I have to 'eat', give me True Blood. I'm not feeding on people."

"You are truly a delight," commented Pam flatly before giving Ginger a nod and sending her scurrying back to the car. The gratification of the moment was wearing off quickly; this was becoming a thankless chore.

Ginger trotted back with two bottles of True Blood just as Pam's cell phone went off. She gestured to the human to give Tara a bottle and glanced at the caller ID with a frown—it wasn't Eric.

"Majesty," she answered with mock reverence while she watched her fledgling ward try a sip from the bottle.

"Blah! That's nasty!" Tara raved and then swiped at her mouth with the towel.

"Is that Tara I hear?" Bill asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Pam answered him and then directed her attention to Tara. "It's what you asked for, you ingrate. Quit bitching, and drink up. It's the bottle or Ginger. Forgive me, Bill. Was there something you wanted?"

Tara took another swig and gagged.

"Yes, actually. Eric asked me to call you. He wants you to take Tara away from the area and meet up with us. Russell has taken over my house, you are not safe there." Bill explained concisely, careful to avoid telling Pam what her maker was planning to do.

Pam had to restrain herself from lamenting Eric's failure to contact her himself. "Peachy. I'm taking my

charming new sibling to Lafayette's. I'm getting nowhere with the girl, maybe her cousin can help. At the very least, she can take a shower—she's a mess. Meet us there."

Bill considered the idea, and the danger it might invite. "It's not ideal, but I think you are right. Lafayette was present when Eric made her, and partly responsible for the decision to turn her. I will see you soon."

"Oh, goody!" Pam snarked, though the King had ended the call. "Let's go, _sister_."

* * *

><p><strong>Remote Farmhouse<strong>

It had taken some persuasion to convince Sookie to fly with him again, but she had agreed when Eric promised to take it easy this time. They had landed in front of an old farmhouse, not unlike Sookie's own home, surrounded by nothing but fields and trees for miles.

"Where are we?" Sookie inquired.

"Someplace safe. Come," Eric replied, extending his hand.

Sookie accepted his hand. "Who lives here?"

They began walking toward the front porch. "No idea. We'll find out in a minute."

"What?" Sookie stopped in her tracks. "You mean to tell me that we're gonna just knock on some strangers' door and ask for shelter? That's crazy, no!"

"I've done this many times, trust me, it won't be a problem," Eric assured his stubborn cohort.

Sookie frowned, unconvinced. "Can't we just check into a motel?"

Eric shook his head; his patience wearing thin and he spoke through gritted teeth. "We don't have time! A hotel is not safe from vampires. A human dwelling is our best option. Stop being so fucking difficult and get with the program."

"Fine!" Sookie huffed and started to march off towards the stoop. It was so annoying to lose virtually every argument with Eric—clearly old age gave him an unfair advantage. She was still fuming when she rang the doorbell and dumbstruck when the door opened slowly; she hadn't a clue what to say.

"Yes?" greeted an old woman warily from inside the house, her tiny gray-haired head peaking from behind the door..

While Sookie fumbled to find words, Eric answered easily from behind her. "Forgive the intrusion, ma'am, I am Eric and this is my lovely companion, Sookie." He had caught the woman's gaze as he uttered his own name; she'd believe anything he told her—no matter how improbable. "You remember Sookie, don't you? She's a relative you haven't seen since she was a child and she's come for a long overdue visit."

The door opened wider, revealing the diminutive lady in her blue floral housecoat. "Oh, yes! Sookie,

Cousin Roy's girl! My goodness, you have grown so much since I last laid eyes on you. Or were you Mary's little girl? I don't think Roy had any children and I thought Mary just had boys..."

"It was Roy," Eric interrupted, capturing her will once again. "Your memory isn't what it was, is it?"

"No, it really has gone to seed. Well, what are you two doing standing outside? Come on in and make yourself at home!"

Eric smirked triumphantly at Sookie, who rolled her eyes. _As if glamoring a poor old woman is some great feat, _she muttered inwardly as they stepped inside. Her charming Viking wasted no time in completing his plan; convincing the old lady—Mrs. Charlotte Grady—to welcome Sookie and her friends with open arms. Mr. Grady was wheelchair bound and feeble-minded, so Eric didn't bother with him.

Sookie took in her surroundings as Eric worked his glamor. The house oozed with age, from the floorboards to the furnishings and the layers of dust she supposed either Charlotte's dimming eyesight failed to notice or she could no longer muster the strength to bother. She hated taking advantage of this couple and determined to earn her keep with a good house cleaning at the very least.

Eric rejoined a sullen Sookie, while Mrs. Grady fussed happily in her kitchen making dinner for her guest. Solemnly, Eric stood facing his unlikely love, taking her shoulders in his hands to give her his final instructions.

"They have a phone, so call Bill and tell him where you are. This place is as safe as anywhere, so I suggest you stay as long as you can. Don't go out, don't call anyone else. Okay?"

Sookie nodded. He was really leaving her in this house and going to face Russell on his own. Crazy, power-hungry, blood-thirsty Russell. She felt the tears well up and her throat grow a lump—the familiar signals of grief. Her tears ended up spilling into Eric's shirt as he embraced her, but it was of little comfort.

"Shhhh," Eric hushed, stroking her hair gently as he held her. "I am truly gratified you care so much about me and I promise, you will see me again."

Sookie stepped back to look him in the eye. "You don't know that, Eric, so don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I do know I have reason not to get myself killed: I love you."

Her heart did a little leap hearing him say those words, in spite of her misery. "I love you, too. But I hate you going in alone. Please let me go with you. Niall gave me something to boost my fairy powers. I can help."

Eric's smooth features wrinkled into displeasure. "We had this discussion already. I am not going to risk you, no matter how powerful you are. It's all the more reason to keep you safe."

Eric leaned over and gave her a patronizing kiss on the forehead, raising Sookie's ire up a few notches. "Eric! Dammit, this is stupid!"

"Yoo-hoo. I sure hope you're hungry, child. My appetite isn't what it use to be. But I heated up some gumbo with shrimp and sausage. Folks tell me I make the best gumbo 'round these parts, so I always keep some handy just in case. Don't get many visitors these days way out here, 'cept maybe Pastor Biggins on occasion," Mrs. Grady babbled on, oblivious to the argument she'd interrupted.

"I'm sure it's delicious, thank you," Sookie replied politely. "I don't know if I'll be staying for dinner, though. I'm trying to convince Eric to take me out tonight."

The old woman blinked, confusion playing across her withered face. "I don't think that's what he had in mind, dear. He shot out of here like a bullet when I came in the room. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me—they do that sometimes—so I didn't even think to mention it."

"What? That sneaky son of a ..." Sookie cut herself off and ran pointlessly to the open front door.

She stared out into the night, feeling foolish for even bothering to look and for failing to notice him take off in the first place. It was not as though she could have prevented it, she realized. Eric had a knack for getting his own way and nothing in her new bag of fairy tricks could rival vampire speed anyway. She sighed heavily. _Damn vampire was probably right. I'm no match for Edgington. Please stay safe, Eric._

"Are you all right, dear? I'm sure your young man will be back. Why don't you come and have your supper? Get me all caught up with your family and all, hmm?" Charlotte asked in her genteel manner.

Sookie smiled at the woman; reminding her of her own sweet Gran. "I'd like that. If you don't mind, I need to make a call first, then I'll eat."

**Camera Montage**

Lafayette's house-interior. Lala is folding Jesus' clothes sadly. There's a knock on the door. Outside his door, Pam has Tara by her elbow. Tara does not look well.

Jason is driving his truck down the highway towards Bon Temps, with Jessica sandwiched between him and Bill Compton—while Steve Newlin sits in the truck bed by himself. Jason's cell phone lights up, and he answers. It's Sookie calling.

At Merlotte's, it's business as usual, except Sam is watching the clock. It's 8:15, nearly four hours until his midnight meeting.

At the Grady house, Sookie dines on her meal while her host rambles on—delighted to have company and someone to talk with—and Sookie nods and smiles appropriately.

Eric lands gracefully on the lawn of Bill's hi-jacked estate. Russell's guards gather around him as he makes his way toward the house, but he walks coolly on. By the time he reaches the door, he is completely surrounded—no turning back now.

End Chapter Three.


End file.
